The present invention relates to a positioning device that includes two positioning plates connected to two sides of the diaphragm and at least one of the two positioning plates has the same waved-shaped cross section as the diaphragm.
A conventional speaker is widely used among many types of speaker and used for a variety of purposes such as a radio and hi-fi system. A basic structure of a conventional cone speaker includes a damper which supports the central part of the speaker and the peripheral part is supported by a frame through an edge. The edge is functioned as a spring to return a back-and-forth movement of the diaphragm. A voice coil is applied with a current to oscillate the diaphragm, thereby generating a sound. It is important to let the diaphragm vibrate back-and-forth in stable condition thereby generating a stable sound having a desired quality. Although the designers develop different types of material to provide more flexibility to generate a wide range of sound, the diaphragm could shift during operation and this affects the quality of sound.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning device that holds the diaphragm and prevents the diaphragm from being shifted during operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a positioning device for a diaphragm of speakers and the device comprises an inner ring and an outer ring. A plurality of connection plates are connected between the inner ring and the outer ring. The positioning device is attached to a side of the diaphragm and has a wave-shaped cross section which is complimentary to a shape of the diaphragm.